Neera Li
Neera Li is the advisor of the Royal Magister, the Chief of the Shang Tu Police Department, & the midboss of Jade Creek & the eighth overall midboss in Freedom Planet. She is also one of the playable characters in Freedom Planet 2, alongside Sash Lilac, Carol Tea & Milla Basset. Personality Neera is a strict law enforcer who enforces the Magister's will and aids him, with the aid of her frost art skills and her ability to summon shields at will. She is skilled with using spears, and appears to accompany General Gong a majority of the time. Neera takes a very proactive role in her work, growing skeptical of how Lilac and Carol knew about the attack on the Relic Maze and going so far as to do a background check on the two. However, she is not a machine obsessed with duty; recognizing Milla as a child and that she is simply guilty due to being an accomplice, also stating that it's dishonorable to hurt small children, showing that she has a sense of honor. Neera also appears to have experience in medical expertise, since she was the one who nursed Milla back to health after she was mutated. History Freedom Planet After both Lilac and Carol rescued Torque from Serpentine, the girls embarked on a quest to prevent the Kingdom Stone from being stolen. They met Neera and General Gong at the Ancient Temple and tried to warn them that the Kingdom Stone was in danger of being stolen by the Soldiers of Shang Mu. She refused to heed their warning, which had resulted in Soldiers in disguise successfully ambushing them and taking the Kingdom Stone, with help from Spade. After the girls returned from the negotiations with Mayor Zao to inform the Magister of the situation, it was shown that Neera conducted an investigation on Lilac and Carol, knowing their first and last names as well as their past connection to the Red Scarves, followed by presenting her own theory which states that the girls are not what they claim to be, and are sent by Zao to deceive the Magister. The girls were then imprisoned upon the Magister's order by her hands. After the girls broke free from the prisons of Shang Tu, Neera initiated many attempts to put them under arrest and return them to prison, all of them ending in failure, including an attempt where she was accidentally frozen by an ice missile. In the end, she could only capture Lilac, who gave up easily due to her inability to fight because at that time, she was severely injured from being brutally tortured at the Thermal Base, by Lord Brevon himself. Upon returning to Shang Tu, Neera brought Lilac before the Magister, who confessed to being foolish for distrusting her and her friends, telling her that their evidence was examined, he then tasks her with an important mission. After Lilac was fully recovered in a medical sauna, Neera explains to her that the fragment Torque gave them earlier was indeed crafted from a rare mineral that was found in one other location, which was abandoned due to fear of radioactivity. Following that explanation, she sends Lilac to Pangu Lagoon. Later, Neera accompanies Lilac and Pangu to the northern mountains. At the end of the game, Milla, who was presumed dead after being mutated by Brevon, was under her care, and she later attended a royal dinner with Mayor Zao along with the girls, Torque and Gong. Freedom Planet 2 Neera works closely with the protagonists. She helps them in their training and directs them to do missions for the Magister. She will also aid the girls in battle, using her Frost Arts in brute force rather than speed. Neera is a Power-Type Character. Moves list Boss Battle Neera is only fought once in Freedom Planet. She begins the battle by throwing ice on the ground (which shortly disappears) and says "You betrayed the law!", before falling on the ground and summoning a random Elemental shield (Earth, Fire, Water). After that she uses a melee attack which also throws a clone of her flying scepter around the closed room, followed by a jump to where the character is standing, and then by another melee attack, and so on. When hit, she jumps, throws ice on the ground, and falls, after which she summons another random elemental shield and attacks in the usual way. However, if Neera takes enough damage after flinching, she will flinch again before she can summon a shield. The best strategy to beat her is to attack Neera while she's in the air as that's when she's most vulnerable. To best evade her attacks, it is preferred to be behind her as she cannot attack in that direction (In hard mode she pays attention to this attempt by turning around if trying to get behind her). As Lilac, the player can use her hair whip to attack her or Dragon Cyclone (Hold down button while moving and press attack button). As Carol, the player can use the Wild Claw and take advantage of the Wild Claw's invincibility. As Milla, the clone scepters can be blocked by Milla's Shield, but not her melee attack, so the player needs to stay far enough from her to avoid the melee attack and close enough to Neera to attack her with Shield Bursts or Super Shield Bursts, or attack her from behind when possible. When Neera falls in battle, she'll crouch on the ground and breathe heavily. At this point, the player can advance to complete the rest of Jade Creek. After getting past the submarine in the second area of Jade Creek, Neera will attempt to stop the player again, saying "Freeze!". Then, in an ironic twist, she gets hit by an ice missile, and is subsequently carried away by the Bird Officer's police ship. Powers and Abilities * Supernatural '''Strength: '''Neera's attacks are strong enough to damage even the largest and toughest of certain enemies. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''Neera can withstand the force of any attack, including the freezing force of an Ice Missile. * '''Supernatural Endurance: '''Neera can endure any attack, including a Dragon Boost, a Wild Claw, a Super Shield Burst and even an Ice Missile. * '''Double Jump: '''Neera is able to jump in midair, enabling her to reach certain places a single jump can't normally reach. Abilities * '''Master-Level Fighting Skills: '''Neera was likely trained at a young age, as her fighting skills can make her a valuable ally, or a force to be reckoned with. * '''Leadership: '''Being the Chief of the Shang Tu Police, Neera has strong leadership skills. * '''Justice Embodiment: '''Neera has a strong sense of justice, showing her determination to enforce the law, and punish those who break it. * '''Weapon Arsenal: '''Neera's main arsenal consist of her Frost Staff for offense and three different Elenental Shields (Fire, Earth, Water) for defense. ** '''Weapon Summoning: '''Neera is capable summoning her Frost Staff into her hands and can also summon an Elemental Shield at will. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Neera can create and control ice through the power of her Frost Arts, which serves as the basis of her combat abilities. ** '''Ice Attacks: '''Neera uses her Frost Arts in combat and also for capturing criminals easily and non-leathaly, so they can face justice for there crimes. Gallery NeeraLi.png|Sketch of Neera by Stephen DiDuro Fp1-neerasprite.png|Sprite of Neera in Freedom Planet Fp2-neerasprite.png|Sprite of Neera in Freedom Planet 2 NeeraFP2Profile.png|Neera's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Trivia *Neera is one of the two bosses in the game with the ability to use Elemental Shields, the other being Prince Dail. *Because Neera was once a priestess, this gives a hint that Avalice may have a main religion. *When losing to Neera as Carol or Milla, a sprite of frozen Lilac is visible for a split second. *Neera has the slowest energy recharge rate compared to other playable characters. *Neera has two idle quotes in Freedom Planet 2: **"My Staff is done charging now." **"I suppose I could use a break." * In Freedom Planet 2, Neera idolizes when reviving: ** "I'm just warming up!" ** "We're not finished here!" ** "Let's try this again, shall we!?" Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Mini-bosses Category:Mid-bosses Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters